Technology pertaining to touch sensitive display apparatuses has advanced in recent years such that touch sensitive display apparatuses can be found in many consumer level devices and applications. For example, automated teller machines (ATMs) often include touch sensitive display apparatuses that allow users to select an amount for withdrawal or deposit when the user touches a certain portion of the screen. In another example, many conventional personal digital assistants include touch sensitive display apparatuses that allow users to select graphical icons and interact with the personal digital assistant in a way that many novice users find to be intuitive. In still other examples, touch sensitive display apparatuses can be found in point of sale terminals, laptop computers, cellular telephones and other devices that are commonplace.
The popularity of touch sensitive display apparatuses has increased due at least in part to ease of use, particularly for novice computer users. For instance, novice computer users may find selection of a graphical icon by hand more intuitive than selection of the icon through use of various menus and/or a pointing and clicking mechanism such as a mouse. In conventional touch sensitive display apparatuses users can select, move, modify or perform other tasks on graphical objects that are visible on the touch sensitive display apparatus by selecting such objects with a finger and/or stylus.
More advanced touch sensitive display apparatuses are equipped with multi-touch functionality. That is, a multi-touch display apparatus can recognize that two members (e.g., fingers) are simultaneously in contact therewith. A computing process may then be performed based at least in part upon the simultaneous touching of the touch sensitive display apparatus with the multiple members. In an example, a user may select a first corner of a graphical icon with a first finger and select a second corner of the graphical icon with a second finger and, by moving the fingers in opposite directions, cause the graphical object to be expanded on the touch sensitive display apparatus.
While multi-touch functionality has expanded the input vocabulary (e.g., possible commands) that can be used in connection with interacting with a touch sensitive display apparatus, the vocabulary for interacting with touch sensitive display apparatuses remains relatively limited. In other words, application designers are currently limited in designing applications for use in touch sensitive display apparatuses by the relatively limited manners in which a user can interact with a conventional touch sensitive display apparatus.